Frost and the Nightmare
by DahlalaFrost
Summary: To save her brother, she gave up her freedom to take his place as a prisoner in a castle that was owned by a nightmare like Beast. But she changed his heart and broke the that was cast upon the him. I don't own Beauty and The Beast or RotG. Ratings may change
1. Chapter 1

Hey. Its me! This is gonna be my "Beauty and the beast" story. Hope you enjoy. I don't own RotG or Beauty and the Beast.

Charaters:

Prince/Beast: Pitch Black

Belle: Diana(Dana Ann Frost)

Maurice: Jack Frost( Maurice is being replaced by Jack as Diana(Belle's) Brother)

Gaston: Erik Summers

Lafou: Bunny

Lumiere: Sandy

Cogsworth: North.

Mrs. Potts: Tooth

Babette: Mother Nature

Madame de la Grande Bouche: Autumn

Old Beggar Woman/Enchantress: Man in Moon

Monsieur d'Arque: Phil

Introduction

**"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young king lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the king was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar man came to the castle and offered him a single white rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by his haggard appearance, the king sneered at**

**the gift and turned the old man away, but he warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed him again, the old man's ugliness**

**melted away to reveal a magnificet wizard. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for he had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, he transformed him into a hideous, nightmare like beast, and placed a**

**powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to**

**the outside world. The rose he had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a nightmare for all eternaty. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?" **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Just to clear a few things up: Bunny is always mean to Jack or he was in the past, so I made Bunny Lafou because Lafou also makes fun of Belle's father. And I'm changing it abit that Bunny doesn't seem like a wimp. So enjoy he next chapter. I do not own ROTG.

Chapter one.

**10 years later...**

**In a small town not far from the castle, lived a young girl named Diana. She had long, night black hair, sky blue eyes and her skin was beautifully pale. She was the most beautiful girl in the town but everyone thought she was rather odd. Anyways, she lived with her brother, Jack. He looked a lot like her expect his hair was white. When he was little, he was play near his mothers paint cupboard and accidently bumped into it. A bucket of white paint fell onto his head, staining his hair white. Moving on, Jack was an inventor and even though his inventions almost always failed, he never gave up. And Diana was always there to support her brother. **

**One day, Diana went to town to go return a book she had borrowed the day before, from the bookshop. She loved reading. While she was walking through the town, the townsfolk greeted each other but Diana could hear them gossiping about her too. She felt like an outsider and nobody understood her. She finally arrived at the bookshop and went in. **

**BOOKSELLER: Ah, Diana!**

**DIANA: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed.**

**She handed him the book.**

**BOOKSELLER: Finished already?**

**He asked putting the book back onto the self.**

**DIANA: Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you got anything new?**

**He laughed and smiled.**

**BOOKSELLER: Not since yesterday.**

**DIANA: That's all right. I'll borrow...this one.**

**She pulled out a red book and handed it to the bookseller.**

**BOOKSELLER: That one? But you've read it twice!**

**DIANA: Well it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise! **

**She smiled and span around, her dress spinning with her.**

**BOOKSELLER: Well, if you like it all that much,it's yours!**

**He said handing the book to her. Diana smiled widely.**

**DIANA: But sir!**

**BOOKSELLER: I insist!**

**DIANA: Well thank you. Thank you very much! **

**She smiled leaving the bookshop. Walking through the town, she sat down at the fountain and began reading. **

**Erik, a tall, blonde and very muscular man walked into town with his shotgun on his back and his hunting buddy, Bunny was walking next to him. Bunny was just a little shorter than Erik but not as well built but he had an australian accent that everyone found funny.**

**BUNNY: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Erik! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!**

**ERIK: I know!**

**Erik sounding a little annoyed. **

**BUNNY: Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you...and no girl for that matter!**

**Bunny said nudging Erik. Every girl in town was crazy over Erik. **

**ERIK: It's true, Bunny, and I've got my sights set on that one! **

**He pointed at Diana who was still reading at the fountain.**

**BUNNY: The inventor's sister?**

**ERIK: She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry.**

**BUNNY: But she's-**

**ERIK: The most beautiful girl in town.**

**BUNNY: I know-**

**ERIK: And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?**

**BUNNY: Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean...**

**Erik ignored Bunny and headed towards Diana. **

**ERIK: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell in love with her. Here in town there's only she, who is as beautiful me.**

**So I'm making plans to woo and marry Diana. **

**As he reached Diana, she got up and started walking home. But Erik and Bunny stepped infront of her. **

**ERIK: Hello, Diana.**

**Erik said with a smirk on his face. Diana raised an eyebrow. **

**DIANA: Bonjour Erik. **

**Erik grabs Diana's book and looks through it. She frowns**

**DIANA: Erik, may I have my book, please?**

**ERIK: How can you read this? There's no pictures!**

**DIANA: Well, some people use their imaginations.**

**ERIK: Diana, it's about time you got your head out of those books**

**and paid attention to more important things...like me!**

**He through the book into the mud.**

**ERIK: The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read-soon she starts getting ideas...and thinking.**

**Diana groaned and picked up her book, dusting the mud off.**

**DIANA: Erik, you are positively primeval.**

**ERIK: Why thank you Diana. Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies? You'll be very impressed and it could be like a date.**

**She sighed.**

**DIANA: Maybe some other time.**

**She started to leave again but Erik pulled her back to him. She growled softly and pushed him away gently.**

**DIANA: Please, Erik. I can't. I have to get home and help my brother.**

**Bunny broke out laughing.**

**BUNNY: Ha ha ha, that crazy white haired loon, he need all the help he can get!**

**Erik starts laughing with. Diana snarled. She didn't like it how people made fun of her brother. So she slapped Bunny through the face. **

**DIANA: Don't you ever talk about my brother that way again!**

**ERIK: Yeah, don't talk about her brother that way! **

**Erik hit Bunny over the head knocking him over, trying to impress Diana and showing her that he cared about her brother.**

**BUNNY: OW!**

**He rubbed his sore head.**

**DIANA: My brothers not crazy! He's a genius! **

**Then there is an explosion heard from the direction of Diana's house. **

**DIANA: Not again! **

**She runs home leaving Bunny and Erik laughing. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. =). I'm back and better than ever or maybe just little. Here's another chapter. Anyways; Erik is a big, fat but handsome jerk. Erik looks a lot like Gaston except he has blonde hair and red eyes. Creepy? Nope. Rotg and Beauty and the beast rocks but I don't own them.

Chapter 2

**Diana runs home and sees that there is smoke coming from the basement. She goes in. **

DIANA: Jack? Jack where are you?

**She looks around for her brother. The smoke clears and Jack is struggling to pull a barrel of off his head. **

JACK: How the hell did that happen? Damn it!

**He finally pulls off the barrel but falls over. **

JACK: Wow!

**Jack was a young and handsome young lad. His skin was pale like his sister and they had the same color eyes. The only difference: his hair was white. He wore a blue jacket and long brown pants. He never wore shoes. Diana smiled down at her brother. **

DIANA: Are you alright, Jack?

**She asked helping him up. Jack smiled and dusted himself off. **

JACK: I'm okay. But I'm about ready to give up on this piece of-!

DIANA: Jack! There's no need to be a bad mouth.

**Jack groaned and kicked his machine. **

JACK: Sorry sis. But I'm really ready to give up! It keeps blowing up!

DIANA: You always say that.

**She said with a kind voice. She grabbed a broom and started sweeping.**

JACK: I mean it, this time. I'll never get this stupid contraption to work.

DIANA: Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow.

**She put a hand on his shoulder.**

JACK: Hmmmph!

DIANA: ...and become a world famous inventor!

JACK: You really believe that?

DIANA: I always have.

JACK: Well, what are we waiting for. I'll have this thing fixed in no time.

**Jack smiled and got under the machine.**

JACK: Hand me that dog-legged clencher there...

**Diana handed him the tool.**

JACK: Thanks. So, did you have a good time in town today?

DIANA: I got a new book. Jack, do you think I'm odd?

JACK: My sister? Odd?

**Jack appears from under machine with bizarre goggle contraption on his head distorting his eyes.**

JACK: Where would you get that idea?

**He slid under the machine again.**

DIANA: Oh, I don't know. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to.

JACK: What about that Erik? He's a handsome fellow and I'm pretty sure he likes you.

**He chuckled still fixing the machine. Diana frowned and pulled her brother out from under the machine. **

DIANA: He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and a total idiot and a selfish ass and ...Oh Jack, he's not for me!

**She pushed him back under the machine.**

JACK: Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us.

**Jack comes out from under machine after a few minutes. **

JACK: I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try.

**Jack pushes a few buttons and pulls the lever. Jack turns and covers his head. The machine whirs and chops wood, just as it should. Diana smiled and hugs her brother. **

DIANA: Jack, it works!

**Jack turns and looks at the machine that's working perfectly.**

JACK: It does? It does!

**They smiled and hugged each other tight.**

DIANA: You did it! You really did it!

JACK: Woohoo! Hitch up Phillipe, sis. I'm off to the fair!

**Jack starts dancing around the room. A log suddenly hits him and knocks him over.**

JACK: OW! In one piece I hope.

**Jack rubs his head and Diana giggles.**

**ME: I'll be updating later today because this chapter is way to short.**

**PITCH: When am I appearing in this story?!**

**DIANA: Chill love. **

**ME: Yeah Pitchy baby. Wait till the next chapter.*giggles***

**PITCH: DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!**

**DIANA:*kisses Pitch's cheek* Only I can call you that.*smiles***

**PITCH: *smiles and wraps my arms around Diana* Anytime love. **

**ME:*gags* Get a room!**

**PITCH&DIANA: SHUT UP!**

**ME: Okay! Don't hurt me!*runs and hides***

**PITCH&DIANA:*laughs* Untill next time folks. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Here's the second update of the day. I will be posting a 3rd one if I'm not too tired. And please review.

Chapter 4

Diana and Jack spent the rest of the day packing supplies and Jack's machine into a cart that was pulled by their trusted horse, Phillipe. As they finished up, Jack noticed that Diana seemed a bit nervous.

**JACK: Is there something wrong Di? You seem nervous.**

**DIANA: Jack, this is the first time your oing out on your own. Are you sure you don't want me to come with?**

**JACK: Yes I'm sure. I wanna do this one on my own. I'll be back tomorrow Di.**

He hugged his sister. They always went to fairs and stuff like that together. This was the first time that they would be apart. She hugged him back not wanting to let go.

**JACK: I promise. **

Diana nodded and let go. She smiled at her brother and gave I'm a quick kiss on the cheek.

**DIANA: Okay. I'll see you tomorrow.**

Jack smiled and got onto Phillipe and started to ride off.

**DIANA: Good bye, Jack! Good luck!**

Diana waved to her brother. Jack waved back.

**JACK: Good bye, Diana, and take care while I'm gone!**

Jack and Phillipe continued on their journey until they got lost in the woods. Jack looked over the map again and again.

**JACK: We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute. **

Jack lifts up a lantern to illuminate sign giving directions to Anaheim and Valencia. Jack shrugs.

**JACK:Let's go this way!**

Phillipes looks right, at a dark, overgrown path, then left towards a more inviting route, then begins to go left. Jack pulled on the raigns, leading Phillipe to the other dark path.

**JACK: Come on, Phillipe! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!**

Phillipe and Jack continue through the dark.

**JACK: This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Phillipe? **

Jack looked at the map again.

**JACK: We'd better turn around...and...whoa...whoa boy, whoa Phillipe. Oh, oh! Look out!**

A swarm of bats fly out of a tree. Phillipe runs through the forest avoiding everything until he almost runs over the edge of a cliff. Jack pulls on the raigns and pants.

**JACK: Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy, good boy. That's good, that's-back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady.**

Phillipe finally bucks him off and runs off, leaving Jack hanging ogg the cliff.

**JACK: Phillipe! Get back here you stupid horse!**

Jack manages to pull himself up and stands up. He hears movement in the bushes. Turning and looking around hoping it was Phillipe.

**JACK: Phillipe? Oh no!**

He looks up and sees wolves growling at him.

Jack's eyes went wide and started to run away, being chased by the wolves. He kept running but he didn't notice a small hill. He stumbled down the hill, and landed at the gate of a castle. He grabbed the locked gate and tried to shake it open.

**JACK: Help! Is someone there?**

The gate opened, and Jack ran in. He slamed the gate in the faces of the wolves. Leaving his hat on the ground as the rain began to fall, Jack ran to the castle and banged on the door. It creaked open and he entered, cautiously.

**JACK: Hello? Hello?**

Watching from a table near the entrance were a clock and a candlestick. They were Sandy and North. Jack looked arround.

**SANDY: Young fellow must have lost his way in the woods.**

Sandy, the candlestick, said barely whispering.

**NORTH: Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away.**

North whispered. He was the old, red and black clock. He was also the one in charge.

**JACK: Is someone there?**

**NORTH: Not a word, Sandy. Not one word!**

**JACK: I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night.**

Sandy looked at North like a child having found a lost puppy. He really wanted to help the young lad that had wondered into their enchanted castle.

**SANDY: Oh North, have a heart.**

**NORTH: Shush shush shhhhh! **

North put his hands over Sandy's mouth, who promptly proceeded to touch his lit candle hands to North's hands. North yelped and pulled away his hands and tried to blow his flamed hands out.

**NORTH: Ow ow Ow OW OW OUCH!**

Sandy smirked and proceeded to go to Jack.

**SANY: Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here.**

Jack looked around confused.

**JACK: Who said that? **

He picked up the candlestick for light, not realizing that the speaker is in his hand. Sandy tapped him on the shoulder.

**SANDY: Over here!**

Jack spun around, pulling Sandy to the other side.

**JACK: Where? Is this some kind of a joke.**

Sandy rolled his eyes and tapped Jack on the side of his face. Jack turn and looked at the talking candlestick.

**SANDY: Allo!**

**JACK: Oh!**

Jack yelped and dropped Sandy. He looked down at the talking object and smiled.

**JACK: Incredible!**

North hopped over and looked down at Sandy mad.

**NORTH: Well, now you've done it, Sandy. Splendid, just peachy-aaarrrgghh! **

Jack picked up North.

**JACK: How is this accomplished? **

Jack started to fiddle with the strange clock.

**NORTH: Put me down! At once! **

Jack tickled the bottom of North's feet. He laughed. Jack began to wind the spring on the back of North's head, twisting North's face around with the clock hands. Jack opened the front of North and began to play with his pendulum. North slams the door shut on his finger.

**NORTH:Young man, close that at once, do you mind!**

Jack winced and pulled his finger away. He put North down.

**JACK: I'm sorry, it's just that I've never seen a clock that...aah...i mean...aah aah aah-chooo! **

Jack sneezed in the North's, who proceeded to wipe his face off using his clock hands in a very anachronistic windshield wiper manner. Jack sniffled, indicating the cold he had caught from being out in the rain.

**SANDY: Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur. Come, warm yourself by the fire.**

**JACK: Thank you.**

Sandy and Jack headed towards the den, with North running after them.

**NORTH: No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here. **

Pitch is watching the action from an overhead walkway,

and rushes off as the trio enters the den.

**NORTH: I demand that you stop...right...there! **

North tumbled down the steps. Jack took a seat in a large chair in front of a roaring fire.

**NORTH: Oh no, not the master's chair! **

Footstool rushed past North, knocking him over.

**NORTH: I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!**

**JACK: Wow!**

As footstool rushed up to him and barked happily.

**JACK: Well, hello there, boy.**

Footstool proped himself up under Jack's feet. Coatrack entered and removed his cloak.

**JACK: What service!**

**NORTH: All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and- **

North is run over by the((once again)) anachronistic IndyCar sounding teacart of Toothiana. Arriving by Jack's side, her cheeks turned when she saw him.

**TOOTHIANA: How would you like a nice spot of tea, young sir? It'll warm you up in no time. **

She poured tea into cup (Baby Tooth), which hopped over into Jack's open hand.

**JACK: Why thank you mam but please call me Jack.**

**NORTH: No! No tea, no tea!**

North looked up angery. As Jack took a sip from of tea, the little cup began to laugh.

**BABY TOOTH: Ha ha! His lips tickles, Toothy!**

Jack looked at the cup startled.

**JACK: Oh! Hello!**

The door of the den slammed open and a strong gust of wind blew into the room, extinguishing Sandy's flames and the fire in the fireplace. North dives for cover. Toothiana began to shake and Baby Tooth jumped back onto the tea cart and

took refuge from behind her sister.

**BABY TOOTH: Uh oh!**

Pitch entered with a dark shadow surrounding him. He looked tall and had frightning golden eyes. He looks around in the darkness. He growled.

**PITCH/BEAST: There's a stranger here.**

Sandy relit his flames.

**SANDY: Master, allow me to explain. The young gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet... **

Sandy's last sentence is drowned out by the very loud growl of Pitch, which put out his flames once again. Sandy looked down, dejected. North came out from under the rug.

**NORTH: Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!**

Again, Pitch's growl drowned out North. Jack looked to one side of the chair, shaking scared, he then looked to the other and saw Pitch. Jack screamed and fell out of the chair.

**PITCH/BEAST: Who are you! What are you doing here?**

Jack started moving backwards to the door.

**JACK: I was lost in the woods and...**

He starred at Pitch. Pitch moved closer to him.

**PITCH/BEAST: You are not welcome here!**

**JACK: I'm sorry.**

**PITCH/BEAST: What are you staring at?**

Pitch was now standing over Jack. Jack cowered in fear.

**JACK: Noth-noth-nothing! (Turns to leave)**

Jack got up as fast as he could and ran to the door. Pitch appeared infront of him and grabbed him by the neck, lifting Jack up. Jack struggled to get free.

**PITCH/BEAST: So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you?**

He threw Jack across the room. Jack hit a wall hard and collapsed feeling dizzy.

**JACK: Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay.**

**PITCH/BEAST: I'll give you a place to stay! **

Pitch picked up Jack by his white hair and carried him off out of the room. He slammed the door closed, plunging the den, along with North, Sandy,Toothiana, and Baby Tooth into darkness.

**ME: happy now Pitch?**

**PITCH: Yes very. But why do you make me look like such an ass?**

**JACK: Because you are one!*laughs***

**PITCH: Shut up Frost!**

**JACK: *keeps laughing* Whatever you say Pitchy.*flies off laughing***

**PITCH: I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!*goes after him***

**ME: Oh well untill next time. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. Next chapter is up. Sorry for the long wait but this one took long. Anyways: Pitch and Diana finally meet in this chapter! Yeah. Enjoy

Chapter: 5( I think)

The next day at Diana's cottage. Erik and Bunny were looking out from behind a tree. Erik pushed a branch to the side to let him self pass.

**BUNNY: Heh! Oh boy! Diana's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Erik.**

**ERIK: Yep. This is her lucky day!**

Erik let go of a branch, which swang back and hit Bunny in the mouth. Erik turned to the band, wedding guests and others, apparently just out of

sight of Diana's cottage.

**ERIK: I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and... propose to the girl! **

The minister, backer, and others laugh heartily. Erik turned to Bunny.

**ERIK: Now, Bunny. When Diana and I come out that door-**

**BUNNY: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know! I lead the band in a song.**

**ERIK: Right. Thanks for doing this Bunny!**

Bunny rolls his eyes.

**BUNNY: Just go get her already.**

Inside of the cottage, Diana sat at the reading her new book. There was a knock at the door and she put down the book. Getting up, she walked to the door. She peeked through the viewing hole and saw an anachronistically accurate fish-eye view of Erik. She moaned, and opened the door.

**DIANA: Erik, what a pleasant...surprise.**

**ERIK: Isn't it though?**

He pushed past Diana rudely. She frowned.

**ERIK: I'm just full of surprises. You know, Diana. There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day...**

Erik paused by a mirror and licked his teeth

clean. Diana tried her best not to gag.

**ERIK: This is the day your dreams come true.**

**DIANA: What do you know about my dreams, Erik?**

**ERIK: Plenty. Here, picture this. **

Erik plops down in the chair and props his mud-covered feet up on Diana's book. He begins to kick off his boots and wiggle his toes through the holes of his socks.

**ERIK: A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs. **

Diana looks positively disgusted.

**ERIK: We'll have six or seven.**

**DIANA: Dogs?**

**ERIK: No, Diana! Strapping boys, like me!**

**DIANA: Imagine that. **

She picked up her book, placed a mark in it, and put it on the shelf.

**ERIK: And do you know who that wife will be?**

**DIANA: Let me think.**

Diana slowly moved backwards. Erik smirked and pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her.

**ERIK: You Diana! Your the most beautiful girl in the village and I want you.**

He leand forward to kiss her but she quickly got away from him.

**DIANA: Erik, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say.**

**ERIK: Say you'll marry me. **

Erik pushed chairs and things out of the way until he reached Diana and trapped her against the door. Diana reached down for the doorknob.

**DIANA: I'm very sorry, Erik, but I just don't deserve you. **

She twisted the knob and the door opened ((this time outward)). Diana ducked under Eirk as he tumbled out the door and into the mud. The wedding band began to play "Here Comes the Bride." Erik's boots were thrown out of the door and the door was slammed shut. Bunny, who was directing the band, looked down and saw Erik's legs sticking out of the mud, and a pig's head sticking up. Bunny cut off the band, and Erik's head popped up, with the pig on top of him. He tilts his head, and the pig slide down his back.

**BUNNY: So, how'd it go?**

Erik growld and got out of the mud. He knocked Bunny into the mud.

**ERIK: I'll have Diana for my wife, make no mistake about that!**

Bunny turned to the pig.

**BUNNY: Touchy!**

**PIERRE: Grunt Grunt.**

Erik walked off, dejected.

Diana poked her head out the door. She looked at the animals in their pens.

**DIANA: Is he gone? **

She stepped outside relived.

**DIANA: Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless, selfish...**

She walked around the stable and started to sing.

**DIANA: Madame Erik, can't you just see it.**

**Madame Erik, his little wife.**

**Not, I guarantee it.**

**I want much more than this provincial life...**

Diana ran off singing into an open field overlooking a beautiful valley.

**DIANA: I want adventure in the great wide somewhere.**

**I want it more than I can tell.**

**And for once it might be grand,**

**To have someone understand.**

**I want so much more than they've got planned. **

Phillipe ran into the open field. Diana looked at him, disturbed that Jack was not with him.

**DIANA: Phillipe! What are you doing here? Where's Jack? Where is he, Phillipe? What happened?**

Phillipe was shaking scared.

**DIANA: Oh, we have to find him, you have to**

**take me to him!**

Diana unhitched the wagon from Phillipe. She fetched a cloak from inside the cottage and went back to Phillipe. She got onto him and rode off into the woods.

They soon arrived at a dark looking castle.

**DIANA: What is this place?**

Phillipe snorted, then began to buck as if something was scaring him. Diana dismounted and comforted him.

**DIANA: Phillipe, please, steady. **

She enters the gate and sees Jack's hat on the ground. She hugged it tightly to her chest.

**DIANA: Jack.**

( Inside the castle North and Sandy were busy argueing.)

**NORTH: Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch.**

**SANDY: I was trying to be hospitable.**

Meanwhile...

**DIANA: Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Jack? Jack, are you here?**

Diana slowly entered the castle and searched for her brother.

In the kitchen, Toothiana wass standing next to a tub of hot water. Baby Tooth hopped in.

**BABY TOOTH: Toothy. There's a girl in the castle!**

**TOOTHIANA: Now, Baby Tooth, I won't have you making up such wild stories.**

**BABY TOOTH: But really, Toothy, I saw her.**

Toothiana looked mad at Baby Tooth.

**TOOTHIANA: Not another word. Into the tub. **

She lifted Baby Tooth into the tub. Mother Nature, a feather duster, entered.

**MOTHER NATURE: A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!**

Poking her head out from the water, Baby Tooth smiled.

**BABY TOOTH: See, I told ya!**

Back to Sandy and North, who were still bickering.

**NORTH: Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed-**

**DIANA: Jack?**

North and Sandy turned to looked at the new arrival.

**SANDY: Did you see that? **

Running to the door, Sandy poked his head around the corner with North and smiled excited.

**SANDY: It's a girl!**

**NORTH: I know it's a girl. Does it look like I'm blind?!**

**SANDY: Yed. Beacause don't you see? She's the one. The girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell! **

He chased after her. North followed.

**NORTH: Wait a minute, wait a minute!**

Diana advanced down a narrow hallway. North and Sandy snuck up behind her and opened the door that lead to the tower where Jack was being kept. The door creaked open and Diana heard the sound.

**DIANA: Jack? Jack? **

She entered through the door. North hid behind the door and Sandy rushed off.

**DIANA:Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my brother! **

She walked up the stairs, but didn't realize that Sandy was watching her.

**DIANA: That's funny, I'm sure there was someone... I-I-Is there anyone here?**

Jack's voice echoed from his cell.

**JACK: Diana, is that you?**

Diana rushed to the cell to find him.

**DIANA: Oh, Jack!**

She reached out and stroked her brothers cheek through the bars.

**JACK: How did you find me?**

**DIANA: That doesn't matter! **

She took her brothers hands and gasps.

**DIANA: Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here.**

**JACK: Diana, I want you to leave this place. Now.**

**DIANA: Who's done this to you?**

**JACK: No time to explain. You must go...now!**

**DIANA: I won't leave you!**

Suddenly, Pitch grabbed Diana's shoulder and whipped her around, slaming her into the bars of another cell. She drops onto the floor. A sudden gust of bind blew through the room, putting out all the torches, making it completely dark except for one beam of light that shone from a skylight.

**PITCH/BEAST: What are you doing here?**

**JACK: Diana run!**

**DIANA: Who's there? Who are you?**

Diana slowly got up. Pitch snarled and grabbed her by the throat.

**PITCH/BEAST: The master of this castle.**

**JACK: Get your fucking hands off my sister!**

Jack struugled to get out of the cell. Pitch dropped Diana. She ran to her brother. She turned and looked at the strange shadow.

**DIANA: Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?**

**PITCH/BEAST: Then he shouldn't have trespassed here.**

Pitch turned his back to Diana and Jack, still hidden in the shadows.

**DIANA: But he could die. Please, I'll do anything!**

**PITCH/BEAST: There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner.**

**DIANA: Oh, there must be some way I can...wait! **

Diana turned and looked at him with tearful eyes.

**DIANA:Take me, instead!**

**PITCH/BEAST: You! You would take his place?**

Jack grabbed his sisters hand but she pulled away.

**JACK: Diana! No! You don't know what you're doing!**

**DIANA: If I did, would you let him go?**

**PITCH/BEAST: Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever.**

Diana pondered on the situation and realized she couldn't see the captor.

**DIANA: Come into the light.**

Pitch dragged his legs, then his whole body out of the shadow and into the beam of light. He was tall and slim. His skin was grey and jis eyes were golden. His hair was black and so was the rode that he wore. Diana looked, her eyes grew wider until she couldn't stand anymore more and fell back to Jack.

**JACK: No, Diana. I won't let you do this!**

Diana regained her composure, then stepped into the beam of light, giving her a very inocent look.

**DIANA: You have my word.**

**PITCH/BEAST: Done!**

Quickly, Pitch moved over and unlocked the cell, and Diana collapsed to the floor with her head in her hands. When the door is unlocked, Jack rushed over to his sister.

**JACK: No, Diana. Listen to me. Please don't do this- **

Pitch grabbed him and dragged him downstairs.

**DIANA: Wait!**

**JACK: Diana!**

**DIANA: Wait!**

Outside...

Pitch dragged Jack towards a Pallenquin.

**JACK: No, please spare my sister!**

Jack tried to fight back but it was no use.

**PITCH/BEAST: She's no longer your concern. **

Pitch threw Jack into the Pallenquin.

**PITCH/BEAST: Take him to the village.**

The Pallenquin broke from the ivy that was holding it to the ground, then slinked off like a spider with Jack inside.

**JACK: Please, let me out, please!**

Back in the tower...

Diana looked out cell window at the Pallenquin that was crossing the bridge over the moat. She began to cry.

Meanwhile...

Pitch was walking back up the stairs. Sandy was

still at his post.

**SANDY: Master?**

**PITCH/BEAST: What!**

Pitch shouted at him angerly.

**SANDY: Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room. **

Pitch growled angrily at him.

**SANDY: Then again, maybe not.**

Pitch entered the cell where Diana was still crying.

**DIANA: You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say good-bye.**

Diana hid her face in her hands as she cried. Pitch rubbed the back of his neck feeling bad.

**PITCH/BEAST: I'll show you to your room.**

**DIANA: My room? But I thought-**

She looked up at him.

**PITCH/BEAST: You wanna stay in the tower?**

**DIANA: No.**

**PITCH/BEAST: Then follow me.**

**ME: I love this chapter!**

**PITCH: I hate this chapter...**

**DIANA: I agree with Pitch.*hugging Pitch tightly* Poor baby.**

**JACK:*laughs* You called him a baby!**

**DIANA:*growls* Say that again and I melt your worthless ass into the next heatwave!**

**JACK: I'm not worthless! I date your daughter for crying out loud!**

**PITCH: WHAT?!**

**JACK: Oh shit!*flies off screaming***

**PITCH: Come back here you son of-*flies after him***

**DIANA: *sighs* Goodbye everyone.**


End file.
